


Wish I Could Stay

by orphan_account



Series: Muse(ings) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Depressed Harry, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a vampire who's tired of living. Enter Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I Could Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing exercise to get my muse going.   
> I had to incorporate the following words: 1.Stay 2.Cry 3.Crowd 4.Wind  
> #1 had to be in the title, #2 had to do with the character, #3 had to deal with the plot, and #4 had to be in the resolution.  
> Cross-posted on Tumblr.
> 
> Please don't hate me.

 

**Wish I Could Stay**

 

Harry Styles hates his life. Everything he has ever loved is long gone. He’s alone in this dark, dank, screwed up world and he cries every morning as the sun comes up. He slips away before its rays can touch him because he doesn’t have it in him to simply give in and let it turn his cold, dead heart to ashes.

There are more of his kind, many more. But the vast majority believe that because their heart doesn’t beat anymore, they should behave like it doesn’t exist. Harry is nothing like them. He takes no solace in their number. He is still alone. It’s just another category he doesn’t quite fit into.

It’s early. Or late, the depending on how you look at it. The first day of the new year and the streets are still full even just before sunrise, teeming with life. This is Harry’s favorite time of year. He lets himself get lost in the crowd, just getting pushed every which way because he doesn’t care for the destination. It’s the journey that matters.  He should really get inside soon though.

“Oh, sorry,” Harry hears as he gets tripped up, just before hands settle on his hips to keep him steady. For a vampire, you’d think Harry would have more grace. The grace is a lie. Thank you very much, _Twilight_.

“It’s okay,” Harry answers as his eyes rise from the hands holding him to meet joyful blue eyes and a brilliant smile.

“No, I should really watch where I’m going,” the man says, hands still on Harry’s hips. “You should let me buy you a drink. To make up for assaulting you.”

Harry laughs quietly. He’d really like nothing more. But the sun…

“Raincheck,” Harry says placing his hands on the other man’s, letting them linger for a moment before pulling them away from his waist.

“Promise?” The man asks with a hopeful grin.

Just over the horizon Harry can see the first rays of light.

“I’m Harry,” he says instead of answering.

“Louis,” the other man offers, eyes never leaving Harry’s face.

“Louis,” Harry whispers with reverence.

Something sudden, uncertain crosses Louis’ features.

“I’m late,” Louis says.

“You should go, then,” Harry gives him a smile to let him know that he doesn’t mind Louis rushing off. He’ll never make it inside in time. But if it’s his time to go, bumping into Louis was a nice way to get there.

“Come with me?” Louis asks, grabbing Harry’s arm gently but insistently. “I’d really like this to not be the last time I see you.”

Harry shakes his head. “I’d love to but I can’t.”

He doesn’t explain. Louis doesn’t ask him to.

Harry can see the tendrils of sunshine reaching closer to wrap him in their embrace.

Louis studies Harry’s features. So lovely, peaceful even. And seems to make up his mind about something.

“A few more minutes won’t kill me, I guess,” Louis says with a laugh and a shrug. “Can we watch the sunrise together?”

“I’d love that,” Harry says.

He doesn’t object when Louis takes his hand.

It’s the most glorious Harry has felt in ages.

And then he’s gone, his ashes dancing with Louis’ in the wind.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
